The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for a cognitive cleaner with learning and cohort classification. A cleaner is a device that is used to pick up dirt, dust and other debris, usually from carpets, floors, and other hard and flat surfaces. A vacuum-type cleaner often collects debris (solid and/or liquid) by means of a partial vacuum, such as may be created by a centrifugal fan in the vacuum cleaner, and deposits the debris in a bag or removable bin in the vacuum cleaner.